The last night HarryGinny One Shot
by Beth'sOfHerBroom
Summary: Cute one shot on Harry and Ginny's last night together before Harry goes to hunt Horcruxes and fight Voldemort.


The final night

**So this is just a little one shot I wrote while I'm in bed ill and the tablets I'm on make me kind of delirious and had the urge to write again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All copyright goes to J.K Rowling =]**

**Setting: The night of Harry's seventeenth birthday: the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding. **

'Ginny?' Harry whispered quietly, knocking on the door lightly as he pushed the wood open.

'Harry? You shouldn't be down here- you'll get in trouble if you're caught.' Ginny whispered pulling her duvet cover back and shuffling to the edge to allow space for Harry to join her. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it to the closed door.

'Muffilato.' He murmured and a slight shimmer settled upon the room then vanished. 'I wanted to see you.' He smiled her favourite half smile and crossed the room to join her on the bed, laying his wand on her bedside table. He perched nervously on the edge and pulled the duvet over his blue striped pyjama bottoms.

'You're leaving soon, aren't you? I've overheard you all talking about it in the chicken shed when I was pulling weeds.' Ginny's smile faded to be replaced by a look of worry.

'I'm not sure when Gin, but I have to go and Hermione and Ron are as stubborn as a Grindylow that they're coming with me. I have to end this; I need to make the wizzarding world and muggle world safe. I have to kill him.' He laid back and rested his head against the headrest.

'You will come back though, wont you?' She bit her lip anxiously.

'I'll always come back for you and we have tonight.' He smiled.

'Good.' Her anxious look faded to be replaced by a mischievous smile. She launched herself at Harry heading straight for his weak point behind his knees and began tickling him. Harry instantly reacted, jumping to the side and grabbing her wrists and locking them in his hands. He marvelled at the softness of her skin on his momentarily before breaking free and tickling her sides as she laughed helplessly, gasping for breath.

She broke free and in faux anger turned away stubbornly laying on her front with her face facing the wall. Harry shuffled closer to her and laid on his front beside her, letting his arm flop over her back lazily and his head beside hers on the pillow. They lay like that for a while and Ginny shuffled back toward his warmth slightly. He looped his leg over her legs and let his arm pull her closer. 'You comfortable?' She asked turning her head ever so slightly.

'Mhmmm.' He murmured in reply and lifted his head to press his cheek against her auburn waves. 'You?'

'Yeah.' She grinned in reply snuggling back into his chest with a sigh of content. He moved arm a fraction so he hand was resting over her and a minute later she opened her fingers to allow his to slide between them where they fit perfectly. Her heartbeat sped up slightly and she willed it to calm down before he noticed. He slid his other arm under her neck and turned her on her side so his body was curled around hers, his cheek resting on hers, just inches away. His arms wrapped around her pulling her even closer and squeezing her body close to his.

He kissed her on her neck and cheek and he felt her cheeks flush warm. He smiled at her response and pulled her close again.

After what seemed like forever of laying this way Ginny turned herself round to face him, threw her leg over his hip and burrowed her face into the crook of his neck; breathing in his familiar, amazing smell. His unnaturally warm body pressed against hers warmed her body and soothed her into a peaceful sleep. When Harry noticed her breath had slowed he pulled back and looked at her, watching her perfect lips parted slightly breathing gently and her long, thick lashes framing her closed eyes. He pressed his lips slowly to her forehead and pulled her close once more as she slept.

He watched as the sun rose, gradually lighting the room with a warm glow and shook her gently. She stirred slightly in her sleep.

'Gin, I need to get back before Ron wakes up and wonders where I've been.' He said reluctantly. He eased his arm out from under her neck and laid her head gently on the pillow. 'I'll see you later at the wedding.' He held her close, stroking her hair and submitting this moment to his memory. He kissed her cheek once more and slid out from the bed, tucking Ginny in as he straightened up and grabbed his wand.

'Promise me you'll come back, Harry?' She muttered half asleep, trying to pry her sleepy eyes open.

'I promise.' He said, waving his wand to remove the Muffilato charm and sneaking out the door carefully leaving the girl he loved to sleep in her bed on her own. He stared at the bright light on the wall trying to burn away the tears welling up in eyes and blinked quickly, took a few steadying breaths and climbed the stairs back to Ron's room.


End file.
